The prince and the princess
by Tearfeather
Summary: Lee really is a prince in the kingdom konaha, but finding this out isn't as great as Sakura Haruno. a castle servant who keeps avoiding him and who he follows everynight.but something isn't going right in the land... and Lee has to save Sakura
1. once upon a time

_The Prince and the Princess_

**In** the far off kingdom called Konahakure, was a prince named rock Lee, or Lee. He was also the knight of the green light! One of the greatest in the kingdom. But he once was a simple villager. Until he met his farther. Gai, the prince King of Konahakure. That was when he discovered he was the prince and it changed his life for ever.

But he falled in love with a simple villager named Sakura Haruno...

this is the story of**Theprince and the princess**and how Lee won his life prize Sakura...

* * *

**Once upon a time...**

Rock Lee was picking fruits from his small gardin beside his cabin home. He lived alone. He didn't know anything about his family. he wished so much he knew them. They were a mystery. Did they not want him, did they die? No one bothered to tell him.

Once he placed all the fruit and vegitables in his basket, he headed back into his house. He placed the basket on a table and set by his fireplace. 13 years of ageand living alone.It wasn't right.

Lee looked out his window and started adoring the castle of the king and queen. He wanted to live there so badly. It would be great to live there. In a big castle full of maids and slaves. He would be royalty and be adored. In the village: no one cared for him.

He gasped! he saw the flower of his life. Sakura Haruno. He heard she was a maid/slave for the queen. As he watched her walking, just walking, he was starting to remember when he first saw her.

* * *

_Flash back_

Lee was out side as he heard a beautiful voice singing. Lee was always a curious one, so naturally, he wanted to find out where this beutiful music was coming from, or who was singing it. It was coming from inside the castle. This was also the first time he had ever been in the castle, and the only time. It was the happiest day of his life so far.

He walked up to the large beautiful castle and saw a fair lady singing at her window. The silk, but old looking curtains flying through the wind. She was looking out the window and singing. She has beautigul pink hair, a simple dress. She looked like nothing more than a castle maidfor the queen or slave.

She didn't look the part though. She looked even more beautiful and fair than the queen. Even more beautiful than who was supposed to be the fairest lady in the kingdom, Ino Yamanaka. Lee had seen Ino a few times, she was pretty, but defently not as much as this girl.

Lee tried to call to the girl. "hey! hello there!" The girl stopped singing ang looked surprised. She looked down upon the villager Lee. She gasped as he waved to her and blushed. She quickle closed the indow, but he could hear her voice. "Sorry, whoever you are, i'm not aloud to talk to people outside royalty." Lee knew then she was something like a slave. Without any rights. But man, was she beautiful!

_End flash back_

_

* * *

_

Lee blinked when suddenly he noticed he was outside. He still saw Sakura, _good._ he started fixing his har with his hands and running to her. He so wished he didn't wear his poncho today. 

Sakura looked at him, but was backing away. "Don't come closer villager."Lee stoped in his tracks, "huh?" Sakura turned around and ran to the castle.

why was she doing this? Lee asked himself over and over today. was he even lower than a castle maid or slave? Well, to him, he was not worthy to be in the presence of the slave. She was so beautiful.

he decided to go follow her. he couldn't just let her go.


	2. the discovery

The discovery

Lee came up to the entrance of the large castle. Full of beuty it was! He was scared what would happen if a villager was found going in there. But it didn't mater, he wanted to find the goddess named Sakura.

He enter the castle with baby steps. He entered a large room, it was feast going on. he ran past the people in a direction it looked like he saw Sakura go. Pushing past the nobility.

He was running soon down many halls, where he lost her. "crap, this can not be!" he turned around to leave. This might be the last time he see's her. He knew she won't no slave. She was too beautiful, more beautiful than a goddess. She just ran in there for safty.

He turned around and bumped into a firm, strong man. "Oh, sorry." Lee looked up and saw a man, who looked a little like him! "Hey. You look like a young me!" said the man.

The man gave Lee a thumbs up. Lee smiled, even though he had no idea who this guy was. The man took Lee's shoulders and began walking somewhere. "So, who are you and where?" The man asked nicely.

"I live in the village, my name is Rock Lee." "Gai at your service, king of Konaha village." suddenly the happy face Gai had turned into a face, as if he was looking straight through Lee or was thinking about him.

"KING! The king is talking to me!" Gai nodded. "Lee, i see something in you. Something familiar." Lee made a weird face. "what do you mean sir?"

"You see, I had a son, and I believe you are him. Do you know your parents?" "no." "Do you live alone?" "yes."

Gai's face turned into shock! Then he suddenly Lee. "Son!" "what?" "Lee, you are my son!" "Father!" "son!" (lee gai moment with sunset)

" you will live with me, and Lee, you are the prince since you are my son. are you prepared for this?" asked Gai as him and Lee looked out into the sky on top of the castle. "yes." Lee still remembered why he was here, to find that girl Sakura. There was no way he could forget her...

6 years later

"prince Lee!Prince Lee!" called one of Lee's right hand men, lady Tenten. Lee was in his room. Tenten opened the door and saw Lee looking out at the sky. "Yes lady Tenten." "It's your birthday in a couple days sir!"

Lee chuckled. "Tenten, call me Lee, and tell your so called boyfriend, sir Neji, to stop acting like he's better than me whil you are at it."Tenten nodded.

"ah yes... i'm turning ninteen in a couple of days. the wonderful age that allows you to take the thrown! i'm so youthful!" "yeah, yeah, youth. Now Lee, you have to know something..." Tenten was cut short by the opening of the door. Sir Neji came in, another one of Lee's right hand men.

"Lee. come on. The king wants to see you. I think it's about the courtyard and it's garden, also about it's slave." "what do you mean Sir Neji?" Asked Lee with a smile.

"Just go see King Gai, he'll tell you." Lee jumped off the little sitting area on the window and was going to see his father, king Gai about hwtaever this thing was he wanted to tell Lee.


	3. The slave's quarters

The slave quarters

"Yes father." Said Lee when he found his father, king, Gai.

"There something you need to know about the garden." "Yes." Gai smiled. "I want you to take control of it."

Lee arched an eyebrow. "But pa… isn't that the job of the slaves of the castle to take care of the garden." "Yes… yes, they do. But I want the garden to be yours. But the slaves still do their job."

Lee put his arm up, as if to salute. "But sir. Why?" "You are turning nineteen in a while, you need a gift worthy of phrase. And you will have slaves of your own. The ones that work at the garden."

"But sire. I do not want slaves. I don't like the idea of poor servants having so much labor. I wish they had a life at least like the village folk." Lee smiled, but then frowned. Remembering the years he was a villager until he discovered he was the prince of Konaha. But he still never knew how he got lost from his family.

"Lee. You got such a big heart." Said Gai with passion over his caring prince. Putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now return to me later after you have decided to own the garden or not. And you must report one fast. The cold seasons are coming and will soon die off for a many while. Now leave… I got king like business. The konaha blackop and jonin knights have returned from the war with the sand and sound kingdoms."

"Alright." Then Lee left… somewhere.

_In the slave's quarters_

Sakura was sitting in the slave's corners staring outside. The kingdom of Konaha. It was so large, and beautiful. Oh how much Sakura wanted to run out there and enjoy it! to watch the clouds, enjoy the summer air, and be free with the castle garden.

She was the main slave or maid that worked with the garden. It was a place she could think about things. Get many troubles off her shoulders. She was a master of the flowers.

She always thought it was quite weird that she felt one with the flowers, knowing all types and details of information about them, and that her name meant cherry blossom. Then if you added her last name Haruno, it would be Cherry blossom spring field. Because Haruno meant spring field.

But sadly, her favorite place in the own kingdom was dying. Because fall was approaching, and the garden would die.

Suddenly a door slammed opened a someone came inside. Sakura came back into reality when she noticed it was her friend, who also was a maid/slave, Hinata. Then coming behind her was lady Ino. A rich nobility of the village. With her husband sir Shikamaru, she made great offerings to the village.

She was in charge of the slaves and servants. Taking care of them and stuff. While her husband did nothing but help organize things because he was smart. Other than that he was a lazy bum. But Ino loved him, and he loved her.

"Sakura, what are you doing. You know you have duties." Said lady Ino. "Sorry, I was just thinking about things."

Sakura frowned. She was starting to remember something she wanted to forget. What caused her to no longer believing in prince charming or that anyone cared for her. Especially that life was not a fairy tale. No one was going to stride in and save her, plus being her true love.

Ino set beside Sakura. They were both eighteen. (a/n: all the main characters are eighteen)

"I feel sorry about what happened to you. And the garden. But come on. if the king finds out it will be both our heads." "Alright."

Sakura and Ino set up. Ino left, and Sakura went over to Hinata. One of her best friends. "So Hinata, what do you have to do?" she asked as they exited the slave's quarters. "I got to do a lot of cleaning the halls. Want to help so I have some good company?" "Okay." Smiled Sakura.


	4. The life of servants

The life of servants

Sakura and Hinata were in the main hall cleaning. Moping, dusting and all that stuff.

Sakura was down on the floor doing something when a little man came running down the hall at full speed. Scaring her and making her jump. Then she fell backwards and tripped over a bucket of water, and the water spelt all over her.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Who was that guy?" asked Sakura getting up. "He looked like a messenger. He was holding a scroll. I guess he's got news." Said Hinata.

"I would like to find out what it is. But since we are servants, we aren't allowed." Muttered Sakura, trying to get the water out of her hair. "yeah." Agreed Hinata.

_With the messenger _

The messenger had caught up with the nobles and king. He was running up to them, but tripped and dropped his scroll.

Gai laughed and helped the little guy up. "What new to you bring us?" the messager pointed to the scroll. "Let me see it. It's in there."

Gai picked up the scroll and handed it to the messager, who opened it up and began to read. "this is news that comes from the villages of sand and sound. The black knight Sasuke is returning, he has made a peace trety with the sand, but the sound are still our enemy. Even though they have not attacked at all, they are still our enemy none the less. So I bring this news to you saying sir Sasuke will be returning by atleast tomorrow."

After reading the scroll with out a single breathe them messager panted and fell to the ground. Tired.

"Well, you hear that!" yelled Gai into the crowd with him. "The black knight is returning. And has made peace with the sand kingdom." He cheered, throwing a fist in the air. But someone in the crowd spoke out.

"But sire… he said he only made peace with the sand, what about sound. They are a greater threat." Then out fro the crowd came a boy with blond hair, and a servants bad on his forehead to show he was a servant. He was the one who had just spoke.

Gai rested his chin on his hand and was thinking. "Yes… but. Hey! You're a servant! Servants aren't allowed to take place in the conversation of konaha."

The boy gasped and ran away, away from two knights who were chasing him. The boy soon came upon Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura laughed. "You did it again Naruto?" "yeah." He said, sitting down with them. "Why are you wet." "Don't ask… and, you know you aren't allowed to do that kind of stuff. We are just common castle servants. You are such a crazy head!" said Sakura, playfully hitting him. "Now help us clean. No wait… you have to because it's your job!"

Naruto smiled. He and Sakura were close. Good bother an sister like friends. Sakura watched over Naruto a lot.

Hinata blushed when she noticed Naruto. She had like him for a long time. But she knew nothing could happen, because servants won't allowed to be in love. Naruto like her as well since a while back.

_With Lee_

Lee was walking around the castle grounds, or the garden.

It was true. The garden was dying. Also the flowers in the courtyard. It wasn't a pretty site. But when summer came, oh yes it was a pretty sight.

The most beautiful thing to Lee. He had forgotten Sakura at least a year ago. So that's why the garden took her place as the most beautiful thing.

He set down on a bench that was in the garden. He noticed a flower didn't even bud beside him. He picked it up with a gentle finger. "Poor flower…" he said, as it suddenly broke off it's stem.

It was a lot like seeing death. Even if it was a flower. He didn't like to see anything beautiful die just like that. he looked up and saw a Sakura tree. His favorite flower bloomed on these trees. But the Sakura's were the first to go in the garden.

The one still living most was the lotus. He thought he was lot like this flower. He could survive anything. The lotus could survive intense cold weather. But then there was a time when it must die. And there was always a time Lee's heart would die. Thinking about his mother who he didn't know, his once poor village life and… and. There was something that was supposed to after that and. Something in the back of his mind that he couldn't remember enough to pin out.

It was Sakura. But he didn't remember her.

_With Sakura _

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto headed back to the slave's quarters to rest. They fell ontop of those lumpy beds they had to sleep on. They were good enough. But they would rather prefer one of the beds the nobility slept on.

Large, soft, it had silk curtains hanging off the top of them. It would be sleeping like a cloud…

The thought brought Sakura to sleep for a couple of hours. She dreampt that she was a noble, or at least a village. She hated the life of a slave. It wasn't nice. It was always work. No freedom or rights. Sleeping in camp corners every night. It just wasn't good.

_Next day_

Lee yawned as he rose from is bed. The day before he had told his father, king, that he would take the ownership of the garden.

His father was proud, but worried. There was something you had to do in order to take the thrown. Even if you were the right age, there was something you were need to do.

He got up. He was wearing silk sleeping clothes. He was about to grab something to wear for the day when sir Neji, and lady Tenten came barging in screaming: "WAKE UP CALL!"

Lee just looked at them sleepily. Tenten blushed. "Sorry about us just barging in like that. it's just you need to hurry and go down to the main hall. The black knight sir Sasuke has returned with good news. Well… kind of."

"That is great. That knight is full of youth. I'll be down as soon as I can." he said, digging through his clothes to find something nice.


	5. The black knight returns

The prince and the princess

The black knight returns!

Every noble I the castle waited as they set against the wall of the main entrance hall. Waiting for their wondrous black knight to return. They had waited for hours. Prince Lee had actually fallen asleep on Tenten. So she had to keep waking him up.

But soon the large entrance doors began to slowly move in. meaning someone was entering. Everyone straightened up and some people played some instruments. Gai had stepped out in front of the door, awaiting for the perfect return for Konaha's perfect knight. And beside him stood Prince Lee. Jumping in his spot of enjoyment. Then behind him were sir Neji and lady Tenten. Waiting to make a fast run to the doors and greet sir Sasuke.

The doors came closer to fully opening. Until they suddenly were pushed open, and everyone knew only one guy had that much strength to do it, Sasuke. Standing in the center was Sasuke. Konaha's legendary black knight, hero and peace maker.

He was full of handsomeness. Al the girls umpig around and cheered. Sasuke was a lady mans to the girls. Pretty much every girl in konaha loved him. But they only did because he was, what you call hot. They didn't know his personality. Well some did, because they loved him so much they found out everything about him.

He was really a cold man. Not nice oe bit really. But the girls still loved him, loving the bad boy type, especially knights. He was the most famous and strongest knight Konaha ever had. That was why he was called the black night. Black meant power!

with Sakura

Sakura was scrubbing as hard as she could. The already polished marble floor in the main hall, a far away down from the main entrance was where.

Sakura gave I and fell on her stomach, but someone standing above her kicked her and she shot back up. She looked up at her punisher. Tall, and had a long black coat. A mask over his face. He was the man in charge of keeping the servants at bay. But he used violence to do it.

As Sakura just stared at him, feeling the horrible pain her back, he kicked her again and she started working again. "Please Imoriki. Stop. It hurts!" Sakura groaned, but he only kicked her again and said: "deal with it. You slaves need it."

Sakura once again kept on scrubbing, when suddenly there was a loud, high voice behind Imoriki. "Stop it!" Sakura and Imoriki looked over and Sakura knew exactly who it was. Another servant of the castle, who was her friend, Yankia.

Imoriki growled under his breath and began stomping voer to her. Sakura could tell Yankia was mouthy: go! Sakura nodded, and as Imoriki wasn't paying attention to her. She took off down the hall!

She didn't know where to go. She knew she was doing the wrong thing. Imoriki would find her and give her the worse punishment! She shuddered at the thought, but kept going.

With Sasuke

Sasuke smiled. All the girls dropped to their knees and couldn't support their love struck bodys.

Lee bowed to sir Sasuke as he came in. "Welcome back." Said Gai, as sir Neji and lady Tenten took of Sasuke's cloak that he wore and his weapon. Then went to take it to his room.

"Glad to be back." Replied Sasuke. "So, how do you feel about not making peace with the sound." Asked Lee. Even though Gai elbowed him in the ribcage because of it, Lee still wanted to know. Sasuke smiled and answered the question like it was no big deal. "I'm totally fine. I'll find a way to change it one way or another."

Lee did the good guy pose to him, plush the sparkling teeth. "of course." Even though Lee was acting nice to him, he didn't like sir Sasuke. Sure he was konaha's hero, but he was cold and somewhat heartless. Only cared for himself sometimes.

But he had to give him credit. He was konaha's hero.

With Sakura

Sakura was now slowing down because she was far away from Imoriki. She was worried about Yankia though. Yankia was a strong girl. She wasn't that worried.

Sakura suddenly jumped up in fright! But as she was about to scream she heard someone going shhhh in her ear. She looked behind her and saw that it was Yankia. "Hey." She said waving.

Sakura sighed happily. "why did you do that?" she asked Yankia. "Because you were in deep ow." "Ow?" "Yeah, you were getting hurt." Sakura smiled and sighed to her friend. "You are so out of whack." "I know."

With Sasuke

Sasuke, Gai and Lee were walking together up to Sasuke's room. Well, they were showing where his room was.

Once they arrived to it, they found that it was large! Silk curtains, a large black and white bed. A lot of the room was dark. Exactly what matched Sasuke's personality.

All Sasuke did was walk in, take a quick look around, and then left. What was up with him?

With Sakura

Yankia had shoulder length, kind of wavy, yet a little curly dark blond hair. A pretty girl. While Sakura was normal, with straight pink hair. But it didn't matter to her anyway, she was just a slave.

The two were talking about it, because Yankia had told her about Sasuke coming and she wanted to impress him with looks.

"Well. I'm not gonna do anything." Said Sakura. Yankia gasped. "Why, you have to want, atleast a little, impress the kingdom hottie and knight!" Sakura shook her head.

"What does it even matter. He would never look at a castle servant such as I." "But you're pretty Sakura." Sakura scoffed. "I'm not!" Yankia sighed. "Whatever."

With Sasuke

"What was up with that?" asked Lee to Sasuke as they were leaving. But once again Gai nugged him in the rib cage. But Sasuke oly chuckled. "It's just a room." He had a point, but he didn't even say thank you or anything. Not a, it's nice or even okay!

They walked back down over to the main hall. It had already cleared up. Good, because before they could tell Sasuke was annoyed by it. "I'm going out in the courtyard." Suddenly said Sasuke as he came to a fast stop.

"alright." Replied Gai, taking his son and leaving so they could leave Sasuke to be by himself.

**A/n: there's chapter four... i think it's four... no! it's five! there's chapter five!**

**next chapter: Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who wasn't sure how to react. the courtyard was huge, she could hide anywhere. she just didn't like the look in this guy's eyes.**


	6. Close encounter bad memories

The prince and the princess

A close encounter;bad memories

Sakura smelled the flowers in the garden. Well, kind of. She had just been in the garden, but was smelling some flowers she took from the garden into the courtyard. The cold season was ever drawing near.

A chill went down her body. Remembering what happened to her long ago...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Little Sakura shivered in the snow. The blizard had gotten no better. She closed her eyes and cried.

But a tall figure's shadow came over upon her. She loked up from the ground, with a face covered in snow, and stared into the eyes of the figure.

It was a boy, only a year older than her. She was around 11 years old. She smiled when she realized who it was. "Kiouru... you came." She said, but Kiouru just grined evilerly. "Oh Sakura. You believe in too much of faith and fate. Think anyone will sweep you off you feet."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No... not anymore. Not ever since my parents were killed." said Sakura, remembering it and crying again. Kiouru laughed.

"You really are something, but my word is law, and my law is to alreadys to my job and word." Sakura set up on her knees.

"What is that Kiouru?" She asked, starting to feel something bad was about to happen.

Kiouru placed his hand over a scabered on his side, and pulled out a sword. Shining still in the cloudy, snowy sky. He rose it high in the air, and with a slash it was coming down! Right towards Sakura!

She screamed into the night!...

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------

Sakura's gasped! She was starting to sweat as the memory was flashing again and again in her mind.

She tried to shake it off, but it was no use. She frowned and tugged at her hair. "Stop it! Stop it! That's the past! Kiouru is gone! Don't worry!" She tried her best to calm herself down, but tears had began to fall down her cheeks.

That was when a leaf suddenly flew across her face. More signs that cold wheather was coming.

She stood up and decided to go back inside. The servants were about to be fed, and she wanted to hurry and get her fill, before all the meals were gone. Plus the air had started growing freezing atthat moment, and she didn't want to freeze to death or anything like that.

She hurried to her feet and turned around and was about to run off in the direction for the back entrance when she heard a familiar voice. "Pick up the slack!" yelled the icy, cold, horror filled voice, it was Imoriki. What was she going to do. She had then realized she was outside when she wasn't allowed to be.

Where was she going to hide? She hurry behind a large bush and watched from afar as she saw Imoriki with some servants who had been tortured becuase they probably disobeyed the rules. They normally did this when SERVANTS were bad. Just one more thing to add on the miserable life of a servant!

He was coming closer. She hid farthur back behind the bush when she bumped into something large nehind her. She gasped, he felt just like Kiouru, starong built and kind of taller than herself. He did since she had been starting to think about him.

She turned around and saw a tall man, around her age (she was eighteen), she didn't know it, but it was Sasuke. After a couple of minutes she realized who it was. Yankia had described him. "Oh... uh Sasuke sir. Hi." She said, trying to sound inocent.

Sasuke glared at her with those cold eyes of his. She closed her eyes and thought he was going to do something bad to her. But he only losened his angered face. "Who are you? Tell me your name." He asked with a smile. Sakura opened her eyes and blushed. He was a little hot, Yankia was right. But she didn't feel right.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who wasn't sure how to react. The courtyard was huge, she could hide anywhere. She just didn't like the look in this guy's eyes.

But really, she couldn't hide anywhere becuase of Imoriki. She was trapped. But she looked again and noticed he was gone. She then tried to escape. She took off, begining to run as fast as she could away from everything.

But Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Tell me your name." "Sakura!" She said fast, before getting free of his grasp and running off.

That was close, she thought he was going to do something bad to her. Luckily she didn't go face to face with Imoriki.

She ran back to the slave's quaters. She just did not want to be near Sasuke. She saw evil in his eyes. She set there and sighed to calm down, when suddenly the door opened.

She jumped in fright and then noticed it was only Yankia and Hinata. With another slave named Chouji behind them, eating something. Yep, she knew she missed her dinner. But she no longer was hungry anyway.

Yankia ran over to her. Sakura playfully punched her friend. "You scared me!" "Sorry."Muttered Hinata. Chouji ran in and set down. Food flying out from his mouth. "You seem a litte,chomp, freaked out,chomp,about something."

Sakura looked away. "It's nothing, really. Just something about Sasuke." Yankia smiled big and got all up in Sakura's face. "What happened." Sakura scoffed. "It's not like a special moment or anything." Yankia hit Sakura's arm. "Come on, tell me."

Sakura sighed. "all he did was kind of save me from Imoriki, begged for my name, and let me free." Yankia clapped in pure joy. "O.m.g.! You totally had a moment!" Sakura stared into Yankia's hapy bright green eyes. "You are a little crazy. The bad part was, is him himself. I think he's not such a nice guy. His eyes explained it all-" "That he was a total hottie!" "NO! That he's a cold guy. Not nice at all. Evil! You understand."

Yankia stared into space. "I don't get you sometimes Sakura. Why are you acting like that. He's a hottie." Sakura blushed. "He's...cute, but i don't care!" She said crossig her arms.

Yankia sighed. "Alright, then you're missing out." Sakura smiled, it was hard to hide it becuase of how Yankia was acting like a dumbell.

Sakura layed back on her tiny bed. Yankia would have, but servant beds were really small. No reason trying to share. She got up and layed on her bed that happened to be by Sakura's. Unlike Sakura, Yankia didn't fall asleep. Sakura did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stretched as she rose from her cot and was finally awake. But she gasped when she noticed al the other servants were sleep. She looked out the little window by her bed and noticed it was night fall. _Wow, i guess i was sleepy. Not surprised._ She looked out of the window again. The night and sound of a cat outside was bringing more memeories back to her.

Her face softened and she remembered more of her tragic past...

------------------------------------

flashback

Little Sakura set alone... it was raining hard outside. She had no home or place to go to. Her parents dead, Kiouru out to kill her. What was she going to do.

She gasped when she felt something furry at her feet. She looked down and noticed a cat. "Hey little guy." She said, starting to pet it. "What are you doing out here. Do you want to be my friend?" She asked with a smile. She hadn't smiled for along time.

But when the cat's amber eyes met Sakura's emarld eyes, it scurried away and hid under the protection of a bush. Sakura looked down at the ground. Even a cat didn't want to be around her. But then she looked up and saw the cat was starting to shake itself dry.

She opened her eyes wide and realized, or thought, maybe she couldn't take being out in the rain anymore instead of not wanting to be with her.

She crawled (she's not a baby, she just crawled. it adds to the scene of her being alone and poor). She crawle under the bush with the cat.

The cat responded with a annoyed meow. Sakura only giggled. It was dry under here.

She curled her body and tryed to fall into slubber. The cat did the same. It's fur up against Sakura's face. Her fur was so warm and nice...so Sakura was sent into sleep. Something else she hadn't in a long time. But The cat did scurry away. Leaving Sakura lone, like all the people she knew...

End flashback

------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook her head and the memory was out of her thoughts. But the feeling of the rain on her smooth skin was easily felt. Even though it wasn't raining, she thought she could feel it.

She snuggled back into her balnkets and went off back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he set in his room, sitting on his bed in deep thought. "That girl...Sakura. She seems too familiar. How is it possible I would know her. I know I seen her in this castle since I got back. But she's just a slave. I don't know. But it's something to worry about tomorrow. I need to get some rest if my mission is to work."

He layed down on his bed and was laying on the bed in a cool, relaxed position. But he could not get to sleep.

She shook his hand, causing his hair to fall onto his face. He blew it away and grunted. Moving over onto his side and looking at the marble, gold floor below him.

He though rose back up and cursed under his breath. He needed to sleep. But he just couldn't.

He leapt of the bed and onto his feet. He grabbed his regular clothes and changed. There was only one thing he could really do right now.

_somewhere else..._

Sasuke opened the doors to the horse's stable and his horse he had rode on for his whole mission nayed and bucked his back legs at his arrival.

Later, or, the next morning

Sir Kane, someone who watches over the castle, ran through the halls alerting everyone of the news. He ended his run at the kings royal room. Wo he wanted to spek to the most.

He knocked loudly on the large doors. King Gai opened them and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Yes Kane." Kane was breathing heavily becuase he had run a long way to the king's room. "It's Sasuke, he's gone somewhere with his horse. We don't know where he is. Someone went to the sound coutnry to see, he's not there, or in anywhere we see so far in konaha..." Gai gasped.

**A/n: Hey. How was that. I haven't updated this story in a while. The idea of Kiouru came up at the top of my head, and i already know the full story about Sakura's past. It's all in my big, beatuiful, fulled with a smart brain, and yet covered with my long brown hair, is the story. Don't worry, i will soon make a chapter that all explains what happened to her. And Sasuke will return after atleast one chapter. Sorry about those spoilers, but i just had to say something about it. Also, sorry if the ending is bad, i was thinking about it and i wanted it to have supense, but i couldn't figure out how to type it and make it sound like that. Well, it's a cliffhangy (cliffhanger) at the least. Give angels:P**


	7. The beauty in a peasent

_The prince and the princess_

Beauty in a peasant

Lee was happy that day. Wide awake and ready to go. He leapt out of his bed. Groomed up and talked to lady Tenten and sir Neji. Then went down to find his father king Gai.

Gai was sitting in the main hall table. He sighed. But his gaze adverted up and saw Lee. With his smiling face. "Oh... how are you son?" "Good." said Lee, walking over.

"But you seem to not feel the same. Something on your mind?" he asked. Gai sighed again. "Yes. But you do not worry." Lee shrugged. "I'm off father. To the garden."

Gai nodded. "Oh wait. Have you decided to recieve it has a gift?"

Lee nodded, as a yes. Gai smiled. Then Lee left.

* * *

Lee walked outside and smelled the flowers. No smell. They were dieing. 

Lee shrugged and frowned. He kept walking around. Nothing to really do on these types of days. No orders to fullfil. Just nothing to do.

He was looking beyond himself. At his back. for no reason really. But right when he turned back around he ran right into someone! Knockling heads in quick speed, not even seeing it coming.

The two fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Lee held on to his back in pain. Feeling it rush through his body. His vision was fizzy. Blurry. he couldn't tell who was in front of him. When he heard a soft voice speaking. "Are you alright sir?"

Lee shook his head and his vision went back to normal. But no one was there. He titled his head in confusion. "Alright!" he called out.

No reply.

He sighed and got up. Brushing the dirt off his clothes and straightening them.

He walked around a bit some more until he noticed a flower on the ground, pilled right off its stem. He closed his eyes. "someone was here." it was torn off, he could tell.

"Alright. Who is here?!" he called out.

No reply.

"Today has been quiet." he muttered and walked around a bit. He jumped when he noticed someone bright running through the bushes. "Hey!" he called out and chased the flash of color. He stopped when it finally stopped.

It was a young girl. around eighteen. you know, around the age of him. She turned around and gasped at the sight of lee.

Lee gasped and smiled. Flower pink hair, calm face ful of fright. Even more beautiful than the flowers in the garden.

Lee blushed. "Hello." he said. The girl jumped and backed away. (The girl was Sakura. But of course he didn't know who that was.)

Sakura backed away. Even in fright and distress she was a beautiful as someone could be. Even beyond!

"I'm not going to hurt you. Whats your name my dear angel." spoke Lee. Sakura raised a eyebrow and backed a bit more. Lee gulped. He just called her a angel outloud to her!

"I'm so... NO! don't run!" He siad. But Sakura took off running, scared that the prince was talking to her. Lee ran after her, until finally she stopped.

"Now my beautiful angel. Tell me your name." was the very first thing he said. He was eager to know it. Sakura turned her head. "Nevermind about it."

Lee smiled and blush even deeper. Her voice was as radient as a flower...a real angel. He opened his mouth to speek, but she suddenly she started to sing. She was singing a song that most peasents sang. About hope and love, life at its fullest and wishfulness.

Lee knew this song very well. Called _the fair of a flower._

Sakura set there and sung. Trying to drain out the noise of everything around her. It defently drained out Lee. He wanted to stay and hear.

Sakura suddenly came to a stop and took off running back into the castle. By time Lee noticed, it was too late.

"Darnet..." he muttered and headed back. He walked inside,everyone could tell he was sad or something close to it. Tenten soon was the one to speak up.

"Prince Lee. Are you alright?" Lee looked up at Tenten and shook his head. "Sadly, I am not lady Tenten."

"Why is that?" asked Tenten.

Lee sighed. He really didn't want to be talking to anyone right now about the most beautiful girl he knew run away like that.

"Lady Tenten. If I could just be alone. I would be happy. Maybe later."

Tenten raised a eyebrow in surprise. Lee always had something to say and loved to talk. But as her duty to obey him and him as the prince, she let him be.

-------------------------------------------

All night Lee wrote about the beautiful girl he saw in the- well, HIS garden now. He wrote it in poetry. something he did often, but a secret hobbie.

He knew it was wrong to keep his special ability and hobbie a secret. But he just did. nothing else he lied about. He sang the song _the fair of a flower_, and wrote a poem with that title.

But what he wondered...was why he was love with someone he just saw...one day in a garden. not even knowing who she was...

**A/n: sorry about the super short chapter. Its like...10:00, so of course i couldn't write much at 10:00 at night! sorry! **

**next chapter: **_Was it ture... lee writing a poem about a girl. who is it? thought tenten, as she gripped lee's poems of love tightly._


	8. note

**A/n: i'm sorry to inform, that becuase things that are going with this story, it will have not too many chapters to go, becuase it is not a story the fans are liking**

**-Swiftheart of windclan**


	9. The poems

_**The prince and the princess**_

**_The poems_**

"I'm coming!" called out Lee, leaving his room to go do some prince things.

He walked out of his room and saw Tenten, she held a bucket with fresh cleaned clothes."Hi Lee!"

Lee smiled. "Hello miss Tenten!" He said in such joy. Something was on his mind.

Tenten yawned once he left. Ever since yesterday Lee had been throwing away tons of papers, calling her up i nthe middle of the night to throw them awa. She was tired. But she could stay mad at Lee for long. But she did feel like a slave.

She walked into his room and placed the bucket down. Then took out a sleeping gown Lee wore and stretched it out on his bed. Then took out day clothes and folded them up for him, placing them in drews.

"Lee did seem happy today. Whatever he was doing last night, he pulled it off."Tenten said to herself, once she finished with the clothes.

She let her eyes rolled to Lee's desk, and saw a pile of Parchment.

so, she walked up to it and read.

_Fair of a flower_

_that's what i saw_

_so pretty_

_as new covered snow_

_a flower_

_i have never seen before_

_and yet she lives with me_

_if only i knew who_

Tenten laughed out loud. Lee writing poems! since when! He wasn't too bad, or too good. But it was alright.

After a moment of silence, Tenten gripped the parchment hard.

This was a love poem. There were tons of maids and servents in the castle Lee didn't know about!

Was it ture... lee writing a poem about a girl. _who is it_? thought tenten, as she gripped lee's poems of love.

She let out a shrill when the door opened.

It was Sakura.

"Hi Tenten." muttered Sakura, walking up to her.

Tenten threw the papers onto the ground. They mixed and matched, all over the floor!

"Oh nothing...maybe we should go! I need to talk to king gai!" Tenten yelled, still shocked at sakura's sudden spperance.

Then Tenten and sakura walked out, while Lee walked in. Sakura had disappeared before Lee appeared.

But once he walked in his room he yelped at the site of his poems scattered all over the floor!

Sakura heard his scream and came running in.

She saw his back and ran up to him, tapping his shoulder. "Do you need any help?"

Lee softly gasped. He knew that voice. So sweet and calm. The servant fro mthe garde. He turned around and met her eye to eye. There was a silence, and then a scream.

_to be continued_


	10. prince and servent

_Prince and servant_

Today was the day.

Lee would tell the servant girl his true feelings. He had asked Gai about her and he told him everything about her.

He found her in the garden.

He checked to see if he still has his rose. Check. Looking good? check. He was ready.

He came up to her.

Sakura let out a gasp and was about to take off, but Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Please. Do not run. I want to tell you something."

After a moment of fuss, Sakura calmed down.

Lee spoke close to Sakura's ear. "I love you."

Sakura had to gasp. "What."

Lee smiled and pushed a lose hair from his angel's face.

"Ever since I first saw you I loved you. I know it sounds crazy, but I thought you were so beutiful. Then my father, the king told me your name and how sweet and nice you were. Please Sakure, I am these things too! Let me be yours!"

It was hard for Sakura to take it all in.

That was when he gave her the pink rose. "For you."

Sakura grabbed the smile and giggled. The Prince seemed to be a nice guy. So he softly gave him a kiss on the check. "Ok, I'll give you a chance."-----------------

and together, became a great prince and princess, then king and queen

**The end**


End file.
